


Don't Worry I Have Allergies

by Bvnny



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, I suck at foreign languages, I suck at tags, Please correct me, sorry if things are wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvnny/pseuds/Bvnny
Summary: There was never really a time it was easy to be a Demigod. If anything it really sucks.(I suck at summaries)





	1. Que se estrelló el carro... otra vez // You crashed the chariot... again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson or any of Rick Riordan's characters. All original characters do belong to me  
> Also i am not fluent in Spanish or German so if any of my phrases are incorrect please correct me and i will change it.  
> :)

 

_Darcy_

 

"Remind me again," Darcy spoke, walking across the green between the omega layout of cabins, "Where did Annabeth go this time?"

"Nevada?" Austin said, though it sounded more like a question, "Isn't that where the Grand Canyon is?"

"Aw, you actually  _do_ know how to use your brain." Darcy smiled."

Darcy McCain's smile, though complete with a few small crooked and chipped teeth, could light up a city. She might have been a simple daughter of Demeter, but that never stopped her from trying to act like everyone else. She had the mechanical instinct and ingenuity of a Hephaestus kid, the short temper of and Ares kid, and the confidence of an Aphrodite kid. Her own mother made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with Darcy from the moment she was born. Unlike most other demigods, she was born in Mexico, then was migrated with her father to New Mexico in America. She has the exact same complexion as her father. Deep tanned skin, bright green eyes and the most common shade of brown hair. She speaks better Spanish than she ever will English. 

Austin was almost the complete opposite. In comparison, Austin Kaiser was born in Munich, Germany and was very quickly taken to America to be raised. His father, Ares, stayed around a lot longer than most others, staying with his mother of and off until Austin was at least seven. Austin's mother, Isle Kaiser did happen to teach him German as a part of his heritage, but Austin considers it more of his second language. 

Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind them, making the two jump slightly.

"What was that?" Austin turned and tried to look through the cabins and other campers. Darcy shrugged and continued walking forward. 

"no lo sé. Probably the Hermes kids pulling another prank or something." Darcy spoke and waved her hand dismissively. She didn't walk five feet before another camper, probably from the Apollo cabin from the look of his hair, ran up and tugged her wrist. Austin visibly tensed.

"Darcy! Annabeth and Butch are back! They crashed the chariot in the lake!"

"They  _what_!" Darcy angrily pulled her wrist free and sprinted away to the lake, Austin close behind.

* * *

 

 

 "Annabeth you idiota i just fixed this thing! Te dije que tuviera cuicado. This took me forever even with the Hephaestus kids!" Darcy's anger ranged between English and Spanish very quickly and loudly.

"I already got an earful from Will, thanks. Nice to see you too." Annabeth ruffled the top of Darcy's hair. She scowled, pulling out her ponytail, only to pull it right back up neatly and make sure her bangs were back in place. 

"So no Percy." Darcy asked, only to get a small head shake from Annabeth. As Darcy opened her mouth to ask about the other three people Annabeth and Butch had brought back with them, Drew pushed herself to the front of gathered demigods.

"Well, i hope they're worth the trouble."

"Gee, thanks," One of the guys spoke,"What are we, your new pets?" 

Darcy looked him over, he was probably only an inch or so taller than herself but looked Hispanic, just like her. 

"Stop checking him out." Austin mumbled to Darcy, who waved off his comment. 

"No kidding. How about some answers before you start judging us-like, what is this place, why are we here, how long do we have to stay?" The blonde guy spoke. 

"You sure have a lot of questions." Darcy spoke, not really thinking beforehand. All three of them glanced over at her and Darcy smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Lo siento..." She mumbled, looking off to the side as Austin snorted at her reaction. 

"Drew," Annabeth pulled the attention back to her, "All demigods are worth saving, you should know that."  
"Yeah. Since i was one of the people who saved your culo lo siento." Darcy spoke passively. The Hispanic guy must have heard her and chuckled silently. 

"You know, we didn't ask to be brought here." The girl spoke and Drew rolled her eyes. 

"No one wants you here either." Drew was practically sticking her nose up at them by this point. 

"I do." Darcy shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea who you people are, but i know Annabeth so i assume that if you stayed in that chariot that long with her and didn't jump out, that makes you pretty okay to me." 

"what she said." Austin nodded and others around the two nodded and mumbled in agreement.

Annabeth clapped her hands, breaking the tension between Drew and Darcy and drawing all the attention back to her, "So they need a tour and hopefully they'll be claimed by dinner!"

"Would someone please tell me what 'claiming' is?" The girl asked, starting to sound aggravated, but before anyone could answer her a large hammer appeared over the Hispanic guy's head

"There's your answer." Darcy mumbled.

"Um, Annabeth, what about the curs-"

"Hush, Butch. Leo you've been claimed by-"  
"A god." The blonde one interrupted, " Vulcan, right?"

"Vulcan? i don't even like Star Trek." The guy, Leo, complained. 

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus." Annabeth informed him. "The god of Blacksmiths and fire."

"The god of what." Leo mumbled.

"Darcy." Annabeth called. Darcy's head snapped toward Annabeth and she motioned Darcy over. Austin grabbed her wrist quickly before Darcy could walk off. 

"It's chill, don't worry." She smiled as Austin hesitantly released her. She quickly jogged over to Annabeth.

"Can you do me a favor and show Leo around. Answer questions, introduce him to cabin nine, stuff like that."

"No hay problema, Annabeth," Darcy smiled, waving her hand as she walked towards Leo.

As soon as he saw her, he started talking.

"Whats Cabin nine? And i'm not a Vulcan, by the way." Leo looked frantic.

Darcy couldn't help but roll her eyes. "No se preocupe. Voy a explicar todo." She threw her arm around his shoulder and steered him away from the lake and towards the cabins


	2. ...ohne sie?/ ...Without her?

 

_Austin_

 

"Austin." Annabeth called out, waving the boy over. Austin took a second to react, having been watching Darcy walk off with that other guy. He walked over, mumbling a "huh" to Annabeth who motioned over Piper. 

  
        "I need to report some things. Do me a favor and show Piper around. I know you have a brain in there somewhere so answer her questions and all that, okay?" Annabeth smiled. Austin took a second and glanced over at Piper who was glancing around him and the other curious campers. 

  
        "Without Darcy?" 

  
        "Yes, Austin. You can function on your own." Annabeth patted his shoulder and walked toward the Big House. Austin looked over at Piper and sighed quietly.   
        "I guess i'll uh... I'll show you around."

* * *

  
        The camp was large and Austin took care to point out ever single cabin in sight, explaining all the gods they stood for and what they were the god of. He explained all of the things you could do in great detail, every now and then glancing off toward where he saw Darcy explaining everything to Leo animatedly. 

  
        "So her name is Darcy?" Piper asked suddenly, making Austin hesitate.

  
        "Her? Um, yeah. That's Darcy. Daughter of Demeter." 

  
        "You've known her for a long time i'm guessing." Piper glanced over at the girl who seemed to be laughing at something Leo must have said.

   
        "Yeah. We got to camp around the same time. Annabeth showed us around at the same time and we got claimed close to the same times too. I'm usually stuck to her hip." Austin looked back over at her again as she showed Leo to the Pegasi.

  
        "Usually people say you're both connected at the hip." Piper pointed out.

  
        "Yeah but that's not the case. Darcy has a really easy time being away from me. She's practically friends with everyone here. I'm really only friends with her, Annabeth, and some of my cabin mates." Austin explained.

  
        "I don't really do much without her. She does all my thinking for me." 

  
        "You seem pretty smart to me." Piper said "You know everything about this camp." 

  
        "That's about all i know." Austin chuckled lightly. 

  
        "Then do you have any idea who my mom could be?"

  
Austin hesitated again. 

  
        "I could make bets but i'm gonna guess Aphrodite. You're really pretty." Austin spoke, glancing over his shoulder at Darcy again. "And no i'm not trying to flirt with you. You can probably already tell who i'm interested in." 

  
Piper laughed for a second at Austin being so straightforward with his feelings. 

  
        "I would take you up on that bet, but i don't exactly have anything to bet with."

  
        "Tell you what." Austin stopped walking and turned to Piper. "If you do get claimed by Aphrodite, at dinner tomorrow i expect a  _lot_  of grapes." 

  
        "How am i gonna get you  _grapes_." Piper laughed.

  
        "Oh you'll see."


	3. ¡No se preocupe! // Don't worry about it!

 

_Darcy_

 

   "And these are these are the weapons. Most of the time these don't get messed with unless it's for the arena or something like that." Darcy explained to him. Leo appeared to be generally a super friendly guy. The two of them clicked instantly as soon as she got him talking. He was actually interested in the things she was telling him about the camp and actually wanted to participate in things, unlike other people she had shown around. 

  
        "Do i get a sword?" Leo asked, eyeing some they had in storage before looking back over to Darcy. 

  
She scrunched her nose up

  
        "It's a possibility. " Darcy settled, "You'll probably make your own since you're in Cabin nine."

  
        "Yeah. Vulcan or something right?" He asked. Darcy wobbled her hand and made a noise.

  
        "tipo de. Here we usually don't call the gods by their Roman names," Darcy explained to him as they started walking again. "Here we call him Hephaestus."

  
        "Festus?"

  
        " _He_ -phaestus. The god of blacksmiths and fire." Darcy corrected him but nodded, looking over to him. He had his eyebrows slightly furrowed, almost like he was upset. Darcy didn't get to ask him anything before he spoke up again. 

  
        "So was the hammer a good or bad thing?"

  
        "Usually it's good. You got claimed a lot quicker than most people here, including me." Darcy shrugged.

  
        "But the rainbow pony dude, Butch mentioned a curse or something-" 

  
        "No se preocupe." Darcy interrupted him, waving her hand. "Butch spouts nonsense all the time. It's probably only because the last head counselor died-"

  
        "He died? Like, painfully?" Leo looked concerned and Darcy waved her hand again.

  
        "No se preocupe." she repeated "Your cabin mates will probably tell you about it."

  
        "Speaking of..." Leo began and Darcy turned to look at him, "Where  _are_  my home dawgs? Shouldn't their counselor be giving me the VIP tour?" Leo laughed. Darcy bit the inside of her cheek, laughing nervously while tugging the hem of her CHB tank.

   
        "Well he kind of can't... You'll see why." Darcy nervously walked forward quickly, only hoping he was following her again

* * *

 

        Halfway across the green, Leo stopped suddenly making Darcy stop also. Raising an eyebrow she walked over next to him.    

      
        "Hola. Earth to Leo." Darcy spoke, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "You good, dude?"

  
        "That old lady. What is she doing here." Leo spoke. Darcy hesitated.  _Is he actually crazy_  she thought, trying to follow his gaze.

   
        "I think you may be seeing thing, amigo. There isn't anything there. The mist might still be messing with ya'" Darcy shrugged. Leo was hesitant for a moment before chucking softly. 

  
        "I was just messing with you." He smiled and Darcy smiled back.

  
         _Didn't seem like it..._

* * *

 

        Darcy had always found a strange sense of sanctuary in the Hephaestus cabin. Despite her parentage, she had the absolute worst allergies. To the point where she occasionally couldn't sleep in her own cabin because of all the plants and pollen. The Hephaestus cabin was a hulking piece of metal, nothing to make her sneeze, nothing to make her even mildly uncomfortable. 

  
        "They got a stemepunk theme going on here, huh." Leo noted.

  
        Darcy shrugged, "If thats what you wanna call it."

  
Going up to the door should not have been as hard as it turned out to be. Reaching to open the door, Darcy heard a scream from behind her and sudden pain and a loud banging sound. 

  
        "Oh my gods, Dar, i'm so sorry." A girl a little shorter than Darcy had basically football tackled Darcy into the metal door of the Hephaestus cabin.

  
        "Ryder? gods in hades what are you running from to have literally tackled me- actually i don't wanna know right now. Estoy Occupado, I'm busy." Darcy tried to wave off the girl, trying to ignore Leo's snickers as she felt her forehead burn red from the impact. 

  
        "I'll tell you at dinner then." Ryder began to walk off suddenly. 

  
        "You can't talk to Kaiser either, he's busy too idiota." Darcy yelled back to her. 

  
        "Whatever loser." Ryder yelled back before looking right and darting in that direction.

  
Opening the door, Darcy looked back to Leo. Lo siento. She's a little... off." She shrugged. Leo nodded.

  
        "I get it. She's a little coocoo in the head area." He laughed 

  
        "Thats the nice way to say it." Darcy snickered. 

  
The inside of the Hephaestus cabin always looked like an organized mess to Darcy. Everything was so scattered and strewn around randomly that it looked almost clean. Leo whistled lowly and picked up a creation that looked very similar to a weed whacker.

  
        "What could the god of fire want with a weed whacker?" Leo asked out loud.

  
        "You'd be surprised." A voice spoke from the back of the room.

  
        "Jake? I'm sorry. did we wake you?" Darcy gripped the hem of her tank out of habit.

  
        "No i was already awake." Jake's eyes wandered over to Leo. "I'm Jake Mason, I would shake your hand but..."

  
        "Yeah, don't get up." Leo spoke quickly. 

  
        "Its been a while since we've had new kids, I'm the temporary head counselor." 

  
        "Temporary-"

  
        "Asi que. Jake where are the others?" Darcy interrupted, not wanting to give Leo the time for his mind to wander.

  
        "At the forges. They're working on that.. thing." Jake hesitated toward the end of his sentence. 

  
        "Oh, i guess i'll help out later. más importante do you have a spare bed for Leo?" Darcy asked, clapping Leo on the shoulder as a friendly gesture. 

  
        "Do you believe in curses, Leo. Or ghosts?" Jake sized Leo up.

  
        "Ghosts? de ninguna manera. A storm spirit chucked me down the Grand Canyon this morning, but you know all in a day's work, right?" Leo spoke, waving his hand dismissively. 

  
        "Great. I'll give you Beckendorf's bed. Best in the cabin-"

  
        "Jake.. Are you sure about that, amigo?" Darcy crossed her arms, giving Jake an apprehensive look. 

  
        "Bunk 1-A, please." Jake called out. Darcy rolled her eyes.  _No me hagas caso ¿por qué no._

  
 _L_ eo and Jake began talking, most likely about someting Darcy did not want to hear for the millionth time. Hephaestus kids tried not to talk about Beckendorf as much anymore after he died. It didn't help that everyone was convinced the cabin itself was cursed because of his death. Darcy thought that was all a bunch of  _mierda_ but that isn't something she could really say since this wasn't even her cabin to begin with. 

  
        "well, i should get some sleep. I hope you like it here, Leo. This place used to be... really nice." Darcy managed to tune back in right as Jake bid Leo a goodnight. 

  
        "I'll take you to the forges." Darcy smiled and nodded her head toward the door.


	4. Muele mis engranajes // Grinds my gears

 

_Darcy_

 

       "So How did he die? Beckendorf i mean." Leo suddenly asked. Darcy recoiled slightly, not exactly expecting Leo to ask about him.

        "Well, i'm pretty sure it was an explosion. Him and Percy blew up this  _enorme_  cruise ship. Percy got out. Beckendorf...  _No como afortunado_."

        "So he must have been pretty popular." Leo replied.

        "Yeah, he was the best. It was really hard on everyone after he died. The camp felt so...  _aburrido_  you know?" Darcy shrugged and continued walking as she spoke. "The whole war just knocked the camp off balance. There were a ton of people who were made counselors in the middle of the war, kinda like Jake. Then everything started going  _loca_  with cabin nine. Like chariots exploding, automatons screwing up. Everyone started calling it 'the curse of Cabin Nine'. Then Jake had his accident-"

        "Which i'm assuming has something to do with that problem he mentioned earlier." Leo assumed.

        "We're working on it." Darcy's freckled face reddened slightly, causing Leo to chuckle.

        "You aren't even a He-Hephaestus kid though, right?" Leo stumbled along, trying to pronounce the name. 

        "Nah. My mom is Demeter. She's goddess of the harvest.  _Muy_   _muy_  ironic if you ask me since i have the worst allergies."

Leo snorted, having to slow his speed and look over Darcy while they walked, "You have allergies?  _Estas bromeando._ " 

        "No i'm being serious." Darcy smiled and rolled her eyes. "Its a burden i must bare." she joked. 

The walk seemed short as the two made their way to the forge. Every few moments Darcy would crack a joke, or Leo would. The two bonded almost as quickly as Austin and herself had. Darcy made sure to explain everything they passed to Leo, including formally introducing Leo to another close friend of Darcy's named Ryder Moore.

        "Oh yeah. I saw you earlier. Darcy was showing you to Cabin Nine, yea?" Ryder crossed her arm while giving Leo a once over. Her leg was bouncing in place, almost itching to start running again. Before Leo could even open his mouth to speak, Ryder leaned over to Darcy, "I mean i see more in Kaiser but i guess this guy is cute too-"

        "Ryder, oh my gods what are you talking about?" Darcy backed up a step. 

        "Kaiser?" Leo mumbled, looking over at Darcy causing the girl to groan loudly and roll her eyes. 

        "Austin Kaiser is one of my best friends. You can't miss him. He's this hulking blonde Aries kid. He's showing around that girl that was with you when you got here. I heard Annabeth tell him to. I think her name is Piper or something like that." She shrugged.

        "She forgot to mention that Kaiser is a mega cutie." Ryder smiled and smacked Darcy's arm a few times.

        "No, you're the only one that thinks that." Darcy sighed, "Anyway, nice seeing you Ryder. Save me and Kaiser a seat at dinner will ya?" 

        "I gotcha McCain!" Ryder noded and took off toward the arena.

        "Well she's a ball of energy. I feel exhausted and i only said one word." Leo laughed.

        "Well you're not wrong,  _amigo_." Darcy smiled, "The forges are right there. Race ya." She smiled and immedietly took of towards the elaborate metal and marble building.

        " _¡Oye! ¡Tramposo!_ " Leo yelled and took after the girl, both laughing the whole way.

* * *

        " _Hola amigos_ " Darcy yelled into the gradual winding down of machinery and gentle click of gears, "I brought your new brother. His name is Leo..." Darcy trailed off. Looking over she raised her eyebrows at him.

        "Oh! Valdez. Leo Valdez." He smiled and everyone crowded forward to shake his had and introduce themselves. After the crowd had dispersed slightly Leo clapped his hands together "Awesome! So i hear this is the party cabin." The cabin was deathly silent and Darcy bit her lips together.

        "I would love to stay and chill with you and my fake family but i gotta be on my way. Nyssa, do you mind looking after Leo?

        "No, i got it." The older female gave a short smile to Darcy and she smiled, crooked teeth and all. 

        " _Increíble_. I'll meet up with you later, Leo.  _Adiós amigos_." She waved and made her way out, leaving Leo in capable hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on my quotev and wattpad pages


End file.
